


Missing You

by Pheylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to a unexpected guest.  Things happen.  Sexy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my muse likes the Bucky/Steve pairing when she's in a smutty mood. 
> 
> The events discussed at the beginning of this pieces are based off of the comic series The Winter Soldier, but the characters themselves are definitely based on the movie versions. Interviews indicate that the directors were heavily influenced by the comics, so I'm thinking I'm not going to be too far off here. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm impatient, so any mistakes are mine and I'm totally okay with that.

Later, Steve would blame exhaustion for the reason he was taken by surprise.  He’d spent the entire day in a hard battle against the latest crazy scientist and his pack of giant rodents.  Then it was off to the helicarrier for a long debriefing before he could come home.  Fortunately, Fury allowed them a quick shower and made sure there was food for the hungry heroes, but still – exhaustion.

 

Steve was nearly dragging his feet as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. All he could focus on was the very large comfortable bed that S.H.I.E.L.D. had thoughtfully provided for him.  He made it to his door, unlocked it, and stepped into his living room before he realized the muted TV he could hear in the hallway was his own.  Steve stood in the open doorway and blinked dumbly at the man sitting on his sofa.

 

“Hi, honey!  How was work today?”  his unexpected guest asked lounging back on the sofa.

 

“Bucky?”  Steve took in his former best friend.  Bucky was still wearing his hair long.  He was dressed casually in jeans and a Henley.  Only the glove he wore on his left hand hinted that all was not normal under the clothes. 

 

Bucky smiled up at Steve.  “Hey, punk.  Sit down before you fall over.”

 

Steve closed and locked the door before walking to the sofa.  He dropped the case with his shield in his easy chair and then took a seat next to Bucky. 

 

“There’s pizza if you’re hungry,” the smaller man said, indicating the box on the coffee table.  “I’ve been watching the news.  Looks like your band of superheroes had a rough fight.”

 

Steve grunted affirmative as he leaned forward to grab a slice.  He wolfed half of it down as he settled back on the couch.  “So, you’re not dead.”

 

Bucky aimed the remote at the TV and hit the off switch.  “Nope.  Still breathing.  What made you think I died?”

 

Steve finished the slice and licked sauce off his thumb before answering.  “You told me I should have killed you, crushed the cosmic cube and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  Everyone there figured you committed suicide.”

 

“And you believed them?” Bucky asked.

 

“I didn’t want to, but…” Steve said staring at his hands.

 

“I’d think you’d know me better than that,” Bucky replied.

 

“At one time I would have,” Steve admitted.  “But that was before you fell into Hell.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said quietly.  He leaned his shoulder into Steve’s.  Despite it being the artificial arm, Steve felt comforted a little.  “Sorry, Stevie.  I was just thinking that I needed space when I crushed that thing.  Apparently, that was all that was necessary for it to decide to send me someplace else. It turned out to be exactly what I needed at the time.”

 

“That was four months ago,” Steve said with a frown.

 

“I know.”  Bucky paused and looked up at Steve.  Once Steve met his gaze he continued.  “It was…overwhelming…going from not knowing or caring anything other than orders to remembering _everything._ I couldn’t…I…” He trailed off and took a deep breath.  “I needed time to digest all that.”

 

“Okay,” Steve stated with determination.  “But you’re here now, so…?”

 

“So, after all that thinking and a bit of research, I think the prudent plan of action is to surrender myself to S.H.I.E.L.D.  They’re not perfect, but they seem to be the best option, if I don’t want to spend the rest of my life buried deep in someone’s prison system or worse.”

 

“Not perfect, but they try,” Steve agreed.  He gave Bucky an exhausted smile.  “Sometime when I’m not so tired remind me to tell you about my introduction to the 21st century.”

 

Bucky smiled back.  “You are about to fall over.  Go to bed.  I’ll clean my mess up.”

 

Steve nodded.  He allowed himself to lean forward to press foreheads with Bucky before getting up and heading to the bedroom.  Once there, he stripped down to his briefs, managed to toss most of the clothes in the hamper and then crawled into bed.  It wasn’t until he was drifting off that his brain noted the happy look on Bucky’s face at the automatic intimacy.

 

***

No matter how hard he tried, Steve was never able to completely close his curtains.  There was always that small strip of light that managed to peek through early in the morning.  The joy of an east facing window.  When the strip of light hit his face, Steve half woke and rolled over.  He wrapped himself around Bucky and started to drift off again. 

 

Bucky snuggled back into Steve and mumbled, “Warm.  Haven’t been warm in years.”

 

Steve’s slide back into sleep suddenly halted when his subconscious registered that something wasn’t right.  His eyes flew open.  Directly in front of him was sleep tousled brown hair.  The wall beyond his bed was a familiar light ecru and he could see the garish Andy Warhol print that Tony had bought him to “brighten up the drab”.  He relaxed as the memories from the night before came back to him.

 

“So, how often do you wake wondering what year it is?” Bucky asked sleepily.

 

“Not often,” Steve admitted sheepishly.  “Just when something feels off.  Waking up wrapped around Bucky and waking up in my big comfortable bed haven’t ever happened in the same century before.”

 

“Mmm,” Bucky agreed threading his fingers through Steve’s and pulling the larger man even tighter around him.  “I could get used to it, though.  Definitely missed my personal bed warmer.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Steve said grinning into Bucky’s hair.  “So, do you ever have trouble remembering what year it is?”

 

“Before you hit me with the cube?  No.  Didn’t care past what my handlers told me I needed to know.  After?  Every damn morning.  Except today.  Today was ‘fuck it, I’m warm.’”

 

Steve frowned.  “What do you do?”

 

Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and shifted slightly.  Steve heard a crinkling sound and then his friend held up a piece of paper with the date on it.  “Staves off the early morning panic attack,” he said.

 

“Practical,” Steve agreed.  He took a chance that Bucky was still good with the cuddling and ran his hand across the smaller man’s chest as Bucky tossed the piece of paper over the side of the bed.  “Missed you, Buck.”

 

Bucky started shifting, so Steve let go and pulled away.  Once the brunet was on his back he caught Steve’s hand and pulled him in close again.

 

“That wasn’t a ‘let go of me,’” Bucky huffed.  “That was a ‘I want to see your face while we cuddle.’”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, smiling as he curled around Bucky again. 

 

Bucky smiled back wistfully.  “You know, I missed you like blazes these last few months.  Like I was making up for all the time I couldn’t remember that I should be missing you.”

 

Steve ran his hand lightly up Bucky’s chest to trace at the faint scars on his left shoulder.  “If it was that bad, you shouldn’t have stayed away so long.”

 

Bucky glanced away.  “I told you last night; I needed time to think.  And I had to take care of a few things,” he said reluctantly.  After a moment he looked back at Steve.  “I also didn’t think I deserved to be with you anymore.”

 

“Of course you do, Buck!” Steve exclaimed.  “None of what the Winter Soldier did was you.  It was all programming that someone else forced into your head.”

 

“That’s as may be, but it was my body and now it’s my memories,” Bucky stated.  “So, yeah, I feel like there are a lot of things I need to set to right before I deserve you.  But…”  He sighed and looked over Steve with longing.

 

“What?” Steve asked softly.

 

“But…well…I’d see you on the news sometimes and you always looked so sad, even when you were being all heroic and stuff.  I couldn’t help but think that was my fault, too.  I missed you so much and I thought, well, maybe you miss me that much, too, so that’s one thing I could fix.  Steve Rogers is too good a person to have that much sadness.”  Bucky reached up with his left hand to caress Steve’s face.  “You always make me feel like a better person than I am and I kind of need that right now.  I need to know that I can be better, so I can make up for all the horrible things that the Winter Soldier did.”

 

“Oh, Buck,” Steve said softly.  He grasped Bucky’s hand and kissed the metal palm without breaking eye contact.  “You’ve always been a better man than you give yourself credit for.”

 

“Sap,” Bucky whispered with a smile. 

 

“Some things don’t change,” Steve said, smiling back. 

 

Moving slowly Steve leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips.  They both sighed and then Bucky had his hand in Steve’s hair pulling the larger man into a deeper kiss.  Steve opened his mouth and was rewarded with Bucky’s tongue.  They spent several minutes just reacquainting themselves with each other’s mouths.  Steve finally rolled on top of Bucky and broke the kiss in order to start nibbling on his neck.

 

“God, I missed your mouth,” Bucky huffed out as he wrapped his arms around the blond.  He ran his hands from Steve’s waist up either side of his spine to his neck.  “And these ridiculous shoulders.  I missed them, too.”

 

Steve laughed into Bucky’s neck.  “I missed your sass,” he said before leaning in to mouth an earlobe.

 

“ _My s_ ass?!” Bucky arched his body up against Steve’s.  “I do believe that you’re the sassy one here.” He scratched lightly down the other man’s back.

 

Steve arched his back into warm metal and warmer flesh.  At the same time he ground his brief covered crotch into Bucky’s boxer covered one, eliciting a groan from his bedmate.

 

“Oh, yeah, missed your cock, too.”  Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass and pushed up seeking out more friction.  “And missed this ass.  And right now I think there are way too many clothes in this bed.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed breathily.  He rolled off Bucky and stripped out of his briefs, flinging them randomly across the room before digging into the night stand for lube. 

 

Bucky peeled off his boxers and then jumped up to straddle his lover.  “It’s my turn, right?  I think it’s my turn.”

 

Steve laughed as he settled back in the pillows.  Back before the serum Bucky had always topped because Steve’s frail body had rarely been able to keep an erection long enough or hard enough to satisfy his partner.  After the serum – once Steve introduced Bucky to the joys of proper penetration – they’d actually had a few arguments on who got to bottom.  And since opportunities for them to actually have sex in a war zone were few and often brief, they’d agreed to take turns so as not to waste precious time.  Steve was certain that it was his turn, but he was so happy to have Bucky back that he was willing skip.

 

“Okay,” he said popping open the cap on the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.  “If you’re going to be pushy about it.”

 

“Pushy?!”  Bucky tried to look affronted, but the pleased grin on his face blew the attempt.  “If you’re just going to insu – mmph.”

 

With super soldier speed, Steve reached up, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Bucky back into a kiss mid-rant.  Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve’s biceps as he let himself be kissed. After a moment pulled back enough to say, “That was _hot_!” and then dove in for a deeper kiss. 

 

Steve smiled against his lips while reaching between his legs to run slicked fingers over the brunet’s hole.  Bucky shuddered and pressed back against the digits.  Carefully Steve pushed with one until he was in to the first knuckle.  Bucky moaned and broke the kiss again.

 

“Steve, there is caution and then there is slow torture,” he complained, again pushing back on against Steve’s fingers.  “This is the latter.  Come on!  You know I won’t break.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve said as he pushed his finger all the way in.  “I don’t know how long it’s been for you.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Bucky admonished while nipping at his collar bone.  “Just – yeah, that.”  He moaned again and rocked his hips as Steve pushed a second finger in.  

 

“That?  Or this?” Steve pushed deeper and was rewarded with a moan and shudder as he found Bucky’s sweet spot. 

 

“This!  Definitely this!”  He rocked his hips harder against Steve’s hand.  “God, I missed your fingers!”

 

Steve chuckled as he worked a third finger in.  “Is there any body part that you don’t miss?”  He carefully started twisting and scissoring his digits.

 

“Oooohhhh…uh…maybe…uh…maybe that wrinkle you…oh…you get between your eyebrows when…when you’re mad at me,” Bucky panted out.

 

Steve laughed.  “Tony calls it the Wrinkle of Disapproval.”

 

“Who’s Tony?” Bucky asked breathily.

 

“Howard’s kid,” Steve explained, carefully removing his fingers from Bucky’s ass so he could slick up his cock.

 

“No, no, no!” Bucky said sitting up.  “We are not talking about Starks while screwing!”

 

“Fine by me,” Steve agreed putting his hands on Bucky’s hips and lifting him into place.

 

“I missed the manhandling, too,” Bucky said with a grin as he carefully grabbed Steve’s cock with his metal hand and stroked once before lining up and slowly impaling himself.

 

“Oh, hell,” Steve breathed trying not to push up into his lover.  “We’re going to have to explore possibilities with that hand.”

 

“Oh, we will,” Bucky moaned out as he slid to a halt with Steve fully inside him.  “Trust me, I’ve taken to masturbating left handed since I got this version of the arm.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and tried to calm himself enough that this wasn’t going to be a short ride.  “Sounds pretty.  You’ll have to show me sometime.”  Bucky’s laugh sent sparks through him.  “You adjusted yet?”

 

Bucky didn’t answer, just began moving.  They started slow as they relearned their rhythm, but it didn’t take long for the pace to pick up.  Steve settled his hands on Bucky’s hips, Bucky settled his hands on Steve’s chest and the two quickly lost themselves in each other. 

 

Steve’s time sense went out the window, so he didn’t know how long it took before he felt the curling need at the base of his spine.  He realized he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer, so he slid a hand down to start stroking Bucky’s cock.  The smaller man whined and pushed the pace up another notch.  A moment later he was cursing and coming over Steve’s hand and stomach.  That was all Steve needed to fall over the edge into his own orgasm.

 

Bucky collapsed onto Steve and the two wrapped arms around each other as they caught their breath and let heart rates drop back to normal.

 

“So,” Bucky finally started as he slipped off Steve to cuddle up to his side.  “The metal arm doesn’t seem to bother you?”

 

“Nah,” Steve said running a hand up Bucky’s back.  “I’m sorry you lost your real arm, but you act like you’re comfortable with the replacement, so I’m good with it.”

 

“Yeah, I really like this one,” Bucky said stretching it out and showing it off to Steve.  “Lukin had it made for me.  The one I had when he acquired me was starting to have problems.  This one moves pretty naturally and is much lighter than any other I’ve had.  I feel whole with it.”

 

“How many have you had?” Steve asked reaching out to thread his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones.

 

“Uhm…this is number five,” Bucky answered allowing Steve to pull their joined hands to his chest.  “The first one wasn’t much more than a blunt instrument and a built in tripod for my rifles.  The Soviet tech got better, but they never got good enough to feel like part of me.  Nothing like this one.”

 

Steve turned and kissed Bucky’s forehead.  “I’d say I’m sorry, but you’d probably hit me and tell me to stop being silly.”

 

Bucky chuckled.  “Got that right, punk.”  He shifted slightly and then released Steve’s hand to dig the lube bottle out from under himself where it was digging into his ribs.  “Extreme Glide?” he read off the bottle.

 

“It was highly recommended,” Steve said, his face going a bit red.

 

“By who?  Tony?” Bucky grinned up at Steve.

 

“Uh…theguyattheshop,” Steve muttered.

 

“Shop?” Bucky’s eyes lit up with glee.  “Stevie did you go into a sex shop?”

 

“Well, I was...curious,” Steve said his face getting redder.

 

“Oho!” Bucky crowed.  He got up and tugged at Steve’s arm.  “Come on!  Shower and story time.  I need to hear about this shopping trip.”

 

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed allowing himself to be pulled out of bed.

 

Bucky grinned up at his lover.  “I missed your blush.  Have I mentioned that?  I really missed that.”


End file.
